The ability to generate multi-frequencies from a single network system is desirable for many applications in communication systems. Specifically suitable are those communication systems where operation modes require switching from one frequency to another in order to be in a desirable channel. Example applications of this include, but are not limited to, large array radar, phase array antenna, sonar arrays, and other multi-mode communication devices.